


When The Dog Gets On The Bed

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic descriptions of violence, Jack's Wolf Form, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with no feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Underage Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: UNLEASH THE BEAST.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	When The Dog Gets On The Bed

Groggy. Dizzy. Spinning. Numb. 

That's all Ace was, his vision too blurry to focus on anything in this dark room. He was...with Jack at Savanaclaw, wasn't he? He couldn't move. Where was he exactly? This was a bed, right?

His head was throbbing in a dulled pain. He blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust his sight to the lack of light. Ace couldn't remember anything. How did he even get here-?

A growl was heard from a corner of the dark room. Ace's eyes shifted to where he thought it was coming from. He couldn't pick up his head from the mattress. He couldn't see merely inches past his head. He was cold. The entire room was a void.

Ace felt something join him on the bed, the cushion being pushed down by more weight. Glowing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. Ace was unable to say anything as Jack's gaze locked onto his. It was suffocating. He forgot how to breathe under the gaze of the Savanaclaw student.

Suddenly, Ace's lips were met with a bruising kiss. His muffled protest was weak in volume, his voice refusing to come out. A sharp pain erupted from his bottom lip, and almost instantly his mouth was filled with the taste of copper. A deep, low growl emitted from Jack, his tongue running along the wound he had created. Ace felt his blood run down to the back of his throat, causing him to hack. An audible squelching was heard from Jack. Ace couldn’t feel his lower lip, but that was second to his mind. He was trying not to choke.

Jack breathed heavily, the scent of blood mixed with his heated breath. No words were exchanged. There is nothing  _ to  _ be said. The human couldn’t move, and the wolf was  _ starving.  _ How they got to here, Ace did not know. All he knew what to do was take it. His eyes, as wide as plates, only stared up at what he thinks is the ceiling. Claws dug into his biceps, breaking through the dermis. When was he bare? Has he always been bare?

Pain erupted from Ace’s shoulder. He tried to scream, only to choke on his blood filling his throat. Crimson pooled past his lips, rolling down his cheeks and seeping into the pillows. There was a loud  _ crunch,  _ and his foot twitched out of a reaction. His right arm became numb, barely able to move his fingers. Ace just laid there as Jack took off a chunk of flesh. Strong jaws determined to break bones. Ace’s shoulder was gone.

A large head of fur nudged Ace’s body to roll over. Limb as a ragdoll, soiled in red, blood poured from his mouth. He coughed, turning his head to the side. Since when did tears form in his eyes? He gasped for air like a fish out of water. He felt cold. He felt hot. What the fuck was happening?

Claws suddenly dug into Ace’s lower back. He was pulled towards Jack, raising his hips as blood dripped from the claw wounds. His vision was blurry. His head was spinning. This was insufferable. He felt something hot press against his unprepared hole. Ace parted his lips- well...lack of a lower lip. 

“J...a…” His tongue rolled out, coated in red drool. The wolf chose to ignore him in favor of chasing release.

Jack forced through the human's entrance with no regard for Ace’s well-being. He howled into the night as he bottomed out in one powerful thrust. Blood seeped out due to the lack of preparation. A primal scream  _ ripped  _ out of Ace's throat, red eyes glazing over.

He cried out. Cried for anyone, even though no one would come. Each thrust from the large wolf felt deeper than the last. He could feel it to his stomach. Ace couldn't breathe. It was becoming so difficult to do so. Ass in the air, Jack's pace is ever  _ merciless.  _ The blood acted as a lube, coating the other's wolf cock. The obscene slickness of noises as Ace tightened around Jack out of impulse. What else was he supposed to do, really?

Suddenly, Jack was sporadic, even faster than he already was. Large drops of drool slobbered above Ace, getting onto his hair, his face, his eyes- 

Ace gagged loudly as Jack gave one final thrust of his hips, feeling his rim of muscle forced apart even more. It  _ burned  _ as Jack filled him with his beastly seed. His back was bent to its extent. His neck was in pain-  _ wait.  _ Why...does he feel a breath against-

Powerful jaws of sharp teeth bite down Ace's nape. The human's guttural scream was cut short as Jack took out a chunk. As Ace slowly lost his voice, turning into nothing but a pathetic gurgle of blood, the light steadily faded from his eyes. Jack didn't seem to notice, chomping on the delicious flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are **NOT** moderated~ 
> 
> <3


End file.
